1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to media storage containers and, more particularly, to the clips that are used to retain booklets within media storage containers. Specifically, the present invention relates to adjustable holding clips that allow printed literature of substantially different thicknesses to be inserted into the same media storage container.
2. Background Information
Most recorded media is accompanied by materials. The materials may include information related to the media recorded on the tape or disc stored in the container. The materials may include photographs, art, lyrics, or writings related to the recorded media. In the past, the materials were provided in relatively small booklets and could be reproduced on a relatively small number of pages. This resulted in a thin booklet that had to be stored in the storage container.
The relatively thin booklets that typically accompanied recorded media were held in the storage container by flexible clips that had a resting position that was closely adjacent to or directly contacting one of the walls of the storage container. These types of literature clips may be seen in a wide variety of prior art references. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,362 discloses literature clips in FIG. 2. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,068 discloses literature clips 11A in FIGS. 1 and 2. A further example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,788 wherein literature clips 26 are disclosed in FIG. 1.
As the popularity of multiple disc sets and DVDs has grown, the materials accompanying the recorded media has correspondingly grown. It is now common to have booklets exceeding 60 pages. Prior art clips that were designed for five to twenty page booklets can be stretched to hold forty to sixty page booklets but become damaged or do not securely hold booklets having over sixty pages. The art thus desires a clip that can hold thin and thick printed booklets.